


attention

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Partying, Realization, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco always wants Harry’s attention, whether it be good or bad.





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> harry’s gay awakening

Amidst the chaos of the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter sat alone on the couch, watching the fire spout ash into the air. While all the other students celebrated their return to Hogwarts, Harry couldn’t help thinking about what he’s lost. What they’d  _all_ lost. He could understand the fascination and need to forget, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to do it. If he forgot about it, does that mean everyone else would too? Would the war they all fought so hard to win be left in history? He couldn’t allow that. He couldn’t let anyone be forgotton.

”Harry!” someone called, pulling him from his thoughts and grounding him. It was none other than Dean Thomas, who was pushing his way through the crowd of teenagers to make his way to Harry.

”What are you doing, sitting here all alone? Come dance!”

Harry cringed. He could just imagine himself making a fool of himself in front of everyone because of his lousy dancing.

”I can’t dance,” He confessed quickly, earning a scoff from Thomas.

Extending a hand, he said, ”Come on.”

Harry took it reluctantly and let Dean lead him onto the dance floor. 

They had pushed all the furniture to the sides to make an open area, one big enough to fit all the 8th years. Though there weren’t many that returned, but it was enough to fill the whole room. Headmistress McGonnogal told them to seek the Room of Requirement for a suitable dormroon, and soon enough, it complied. There were seperate areas for the houses with one big central common room for all the students to share. So far, the whole “inter-house unity” thing was working. There were no incidents or fights, and the party only seemed to help the cause even more. Slytherins danced with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws snogged Gryffindors, and everyone seemed to get along well enough.

”Harry!” Dean groaned. “Just standing there isn’t any fun! Dance!”

Harry grunted and started to bob his head. There were plenty of students that weren’t at the party, the most notable one being Draco Malfoy. Harry had thought parties would be his type of thing, but he guessed he’d fancy more of a prestigious event rather than a alcohol filled bash like this. Prick.

Now that he thought about it, Harry hadn’t seen much of Draco at all this year. He was up in his dorm for most of the time, and when he wasn’t, he was sitting in the back of the class, completely absent from whatever the lesson was. Not that Harry was watching him or anything, no. He was just being sure he wouldn’t pull funny again. Yeah. That was it.

Dean shoved a cup into his hand and yelled at him to drink. Harry did what he was told and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Dean cheered and handed him another one, and another one, and another one... Harry’s vision started to go fuzzy.

Before he knew it, he was _dancing with_ Dean, _really_ with him. They found their way up into the empty Gryffindor dorms and in a sea of sloppy kisses and clothes flying off, they collapsed on the bed.

Well, you can guess what happened next.

Harry and Dean laid in silence for a while, Dean’s arms wrapped around Harry comfortingly.

After a while, Harry spoke.

”Thank you for being my gay awakening.”

Dean offered a chuckle. “Thank you for being mine.”

Harry gave him a look, confusion flooding through his features.

“You were a really hot third year, mate.”

He shrugged. “Wait, if you were—what about Ginny?”

”She was my beard.”

”Uh, what?”

Dean rolled his eyes. ”You know, my cover. So people wouldn’t know I was gay. She was totally on board with it, hear she’s got a thing for Luna now.”

Okay, he was _really_ confused now. Was everyone at Hogwarts gay? _Was he really gay?_ No, he couldn’t possibly be. He thought Hermione was pretty, and he thought Ginny was _really_ pretty. He liked girls, but...

When he looked up at Dean, Harry started _noticing things._ Like how his eyes sparkled when the moonlight hit it right, or how soft his skin was. Dean looked at him and gave him a charming smile that melted Harry’s heart a bit.

”We should probably head back now. We tell no one about this, okay?” 

Harry nodded. He quickly got dressed and came down as fast as he could, returning back to his seat on the couch. Dean arrived no less than ten minutes later and gave him a frown. Harry smiled innocently and returned his attention to the fire, letting his consiousness slip away and the noise go silent in his ears.

 +

Harry had fallen fast asleep on the common room couches, and in what seemed like the middle of the night, he heard a loud creaking noise come from the top of the stairs. He woke up calmly, staying as still as he could to avoid the person seeing that he was awake. That _person_ was Draco Malfoy himself. He seemed to be trying to be as silent as possible as he slipped through the common room and out the doors. Harry watched as he went, confused by what he was doing. Draco had all his books, his wand, and was fully dressed at—what time was it? As soon as he was sure Draco was gone, he glanced at his watch. _5:30am!_ What was Draco doing up at this time? Breakfast wasn’t for a couple hours!

Suddenly, it hit him.

Draco was avoiding the crowd. _Avoiding everyone._ He must’ve been sneaking out early and coming in late to avoid the rush of people going to and from classes. He figured he was eating in the kitchens as well, as Harry never saw him in the dining hall, not even at lunch. 

The actions weren’t what puzzled Harry, the possible reasons why were. Draco was... innocent, he was scared, he was manipulated. Harry even spoke at his trial, and there was no doubt in his mind that Draco had not intended for anything that happened to actually happen. So why would he be sneaking around like that? Did not everyone feel the same? Draco was a slimy git, but he wasn’t a murderer. He had the mark, but he _wasn’t_ a death eater. Not to Harry, at least.

Harry yawned and fell back on the soft material. _It’s too early for all this brainpower,_ he thought. He closed his eyes and laid down. He’d figure it out when he woke in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry 4 the ~rarepair~ action going on there   
> i hope u liked this!! idk if i’ll continue it i probably will maybe xoxo


End file.
